


digital love

by fraldarian



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraldarian/pseuds/fraldarian
Summary: Sylvain leaves for a business trip. Felix finds at least one way to keep himself preoccupied.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	digital love

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me @fraldarian on twitter for more!

“ _What_ is that?” Sylvain’s voice echoes through the shitty laptop speaker, and Felix doesn’t miss when hazel eyes draw close to a pixelated screen.

“What does it look like?” In his hands he wields an oblong toy, curved and made of fine glass. It’s cold to the touch, but the dildo warms substantially as fingers curl around its base.

When Sylvain makes a noise in the back of his throat, the computer manages to catch it, and in return it plays for Felix’s ears. “And you didn’t think to tell me earlier?”

Felix smiles. There’s a lot that comes with working for a non-profit organization, and as such Sylvain’s job finds him travelling out of the country often. It’s troublesome to navigate around on occasion, and Felix thinks that the hardest part is how terribly lonesome it is. The apartment seems a little too spacious, a little duller, and despite his boyfriend’s shirts folded neatly where he’d left them, Felix can’t help but feel out of place. “It was meant to be a surprise. But it seems you’re too wolfish to wait.”

It’s a jab at Sylvain’s promiscuity, one that has him offering a lopsided grin. There’s the flash of teeth, followed by the raising of brows. “Don’t play coy, sweetheart. I’m not the one who bought a sex toy.” There’s a laugh, one that sounds so shit-eating that Felix wishes he could reach through the laptop and wipe it off Sylvain’s face. “I didn’t think you missed my cock that bad.”

A scowl takes over Felix’s face, brows leaving creases along his forehead. If Sylvain were here, he might have smoothed them away with a kiss and a broad palm. But he’s not, and instead Felix is left with blankets amiss and his pants tossed astray. “Wouldn’t you like to hear me say that.” A bottom lip begins to curl. “I’m not praising your dick, Sylvain.”

“You don’t need to, babe. You already have before.” There’s a smug wink, one that brings forth a growl from Felix’s throat. “Have you used it yet? Have you thought of me stuffing you, fucking you open?” The small whine that laces Sylvain’s words isn’t unheard by either of them. It sounds pathetic and needy, and somehow leaves Felix feeling more alone than before.

“No.” Sylvain’s face falls. “But I want to. I bet you’d like to watch, wouldn’t you? You like the idea of me getting off to thoughts of you.”

In the background Felix can hear something shift, if he stays quiet enough and listens. There’s the jangling of a belt and the rustling of pants, and when Sylvain pulls back slightly, his breath catches. Felix doesn’t need to see a hand to know Sylvain’s already palming at the front of his briefs. A bit pathetic, but he’d be a hypocrite if he ignored the way his length has begun to stir. “Yeah,” Sylvain finally manages. “I would.” And then, as if meant to be a shared secret between only them, his boyfriend’s voice goes quiet. “Please, Fe.”

He’d already been working on getting undressed for Sylvain. Sexts that read of pulling hair and cock warming and a head between thighs had led from one thing to the next, and before either of them knew it there’d been a Skype call and the discarding of clothes. Felix’s other hand rests lamely on the centre of his briefs, and his answering smile does little to hide thinly-veiled want. “I don’t think it’ll be as good as you,” he muses, “but I’m more than a little impatient. Wouldn’t you say the same about yourself?” Dropping the dildo to the sheets beside him, Felix lets fingers hook around an elastic waistband and pulls down the remainder of his garments. Already his length is flushed and at the ready, and Felix catches the way Sylvain’s eyes drag over his endowment rakishly.

“Felix,” Sylvain groans. His voice comes across as staticky through the wavering connection, but even then, it does little to hide the rolling of wheels upon a chair as his boyfriend pulls back. Sylvain’s got a fist around his cock, boxers pulled just shy of thick thighs so that when he tugs, Felix can see the velvet swell of his balls rise in hot pursuit. “Goddess, what you do to me.” Lifting a palm and licking a wet stripe along the centre of it, Sylvain places it to the crown of his cock and smears beading pre. “I’ve thought about bending you over in an airport stall when I get back. I don’t think I can wait until we get home.”

A shiver runs through Felix, clear and visible even as he bends over and rifles through a bedside table. A moment later he brandishes a small bottle of lube, thumbing it in his hand. “You’re insatiable, Sylvain.” Despite his jeering and the sneer that paints Felix’s face, his cock twitches regardless at the thought. “You’d be too loud. I should just fuck your mouth instead. Maybe that would shut you up.”

When Sylvain whines, it’s high-pitched and desperate. There’s the sinful squelch of a wet hand quickening its pace, foreskin pulled back to reveal a bulbous head. “Would you call me good? If I deepthroated you?”

Lube pours into his hand, coating it in a thin sheen. “Yeah. Could you take my entire cock? Would you swallow for me?” A finger traces a puckered rim. “I think I’d praise you for that.”

Sylvain’s hands are large, and his fingers are long. The pads of an index and middle finger seem to curl against velvet muscle where need be, and when they milk a prostate it brings forth sounds that are divine. Felix’s hands will never quite be like Sylvain’s, never quite fit the same, but even then, he still moans at the foreign intrusion when he crooks a digit inside himself.

The computer screen does little to hide the enraptured look crossing Sylvain’s face. “Felix,” Sylvain murmurs reverently, “how often have you done this to yourself?”

Amber eyes focus on a pixelated Sylvain, and if he thinks hard enough, Felix can almost imagine his boyfriend is here in the same room. The thought makes him ease a second and third finger in, catching briefly on his rim as both curl into an addictive heat. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Sylvain does little to hide the way he watches intently on Felix’s hole stretched taut around a forefinger and adjoining digits. The attention makes Fe shiver as if he’s been presented under a spotlight, dressed and finely placed to perform strictly for a crowd of one.

“Does it feel good? Can you tell me what you’re thinking?”

A strained laugh, a quivering smile. “I’m thinking it’s your hand that’s fucking me. It doesn’t feel as right as yours, though.”

Something akin to a bittersweet expression crosses Sylvain’s face. “I didn’t think so.” The fist gripping his girth stills momentarily, teeth biting a lower lip. “I’m going to make you feel so good, love.” Sylvain’s voice sounds strained. “Just wait until I’m home. I’m going to take you apart and give you everything you need.”

It’s a promise, even if Sylvain doesn’t explicitly say that it is. The insinuation is clear enough, and it has Felix withdrawing fingers and picking up a dildo that’s been nearly forgotten until now. He strokes himself once, twice, before popping open the bottle of lube again and pouring a thin line along the glass object. “Would you tell me? What are you going to do?” Legs part to expose milky thighs, dragging the elongated toy against a weeping cock, along drawn balls and a smooth perineum. Stopping once the blunt head of it teases at an already pinkened hole, he lets it circle the ringed muscle neatly. He feels himself clench around nothing.

Sylvain swallows, hand picking up its pace only once he drops a bead of spit into his palm. The sounds of a wet hand against a soaked length leave Felix’s toes curling into a mattress. “I’ll mark you up, so you’ll have to see what I left whenever you change.” Sylvain sighs, thumb toying with his slit. “I know what gets you loud, sweetheart. I’ll make sure the neighbours haven’t forgotten.”

There are three things that happen in quick succession: Felix lets the dildo push into himself, a moan is let loose, and Sylvain groans. The toy rubs delectably against lubed walls at the first gentle rutting of hips, and though it’s nowhere close to what it is Felix truly misses, it works. Especially when he inserts it deeper and feels the glass heat from a surrounding warmth, the crown pressing against a velvet prostate.

“Oh,” Felix hears Sylvain whisper, “Felix. You look beautiful like this.”

There’s a quiet moan, one that’s muffled only by the poor reception and distance between them. “Syl _vain._ I need you to come home.” It’s not just the sex he misses. He misses morning tea and shared clothes and the pressing of lips against a cold cheek. He misses combing Sylvain’s hair and cooking for two in the evenings. It gets lonely when the pot of spaghetti is a serving meant for one.

Felix notices as his boyfriend suppresses a shiver. “I’m here. I’ve got you,” and then, “I’ll be home soon, Fe.”

The thing is, Felix can nearly picture Sylvain here. He can almost imagine it’s not a manmade substitution that’s inside of him, can instead conjure large hands gripping a waist and a familiar girth that’s hilting itself in a welcoming heat.

Sylvain fills the silence with more words, gentle and prying and they’re said with such distinction that Felix’s heart squeezes. It feels a little like his boyfriend is whispering them into his ear while he folds him neatly into the mattress. “Are you thinking of me?” The question is little more than an exhalation of breath upon Sylvain’s tongue, eyes wide and stretched. “Is it as good as me, is it as big? Does it know just where to hit to make you cry?”

He’s not going to last long. Not with an eager hand pushing the glass cock further into himself, stretching skin taut until a hole is hugging it snugly. Especially not when he’s got another palm fisted around an angry length, and most certainly not when Sylvain’s grunting from the other side of the screen. “I’m thinking of you fucking me,” Felix finally says. The admission leaves him blushing, even more so than he already is. “It’s not like you, though. Nothing is like you, Sylvain.” Fe wills his eyes shut. “It’s not as big. It doesn’t know what I _need._ ”

In the end, Felix thinks it’s the overstimulating wave of praise that does it. Whatever the case may be, Sylvain comes into a vice-like grip, choking off a moan as he does. When a warm spurt of spend coats his hand, viscous and thick, Felix watches as it drools onto a muscled thigh. “Felix,” Sylvain groans, eyes half-lidded. “Keep fucking yourself. Want to watch you come for me.”

“I’m going to,” Felix hears himself whine. His voice sounds strained and drawn out, uncharacteristic and foreign even as he hilts a cock inside himself and thrusts into an eager prostate. When he finally lets himself peak, it’s with teeth biting down on a lower lip and thighs quivering around a toy. Warmth coats his hand when he finally pulls away a fist, soiled and dirty.

There’s a shaky laugh, one that’s followed a moment later by Felix. “Can I use that on you? When I come home?” Sylvain is slumped forward in his chair now, clean hand propped lazily on his chin. Felix isn’t much better, wincing slightly as he pulls out the lube-slickened dildo and drops it to the messed sheets beneath.

“You really liked it that much, huh? Can’t say I’m surprised.” Felix taps lightly against his cheek. “Maybe. If you’ve deserved it.”

Sylvain tosses a wink. “I’ll see you in a week then, baby.”


End file.
